1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-connect coupling mechanism. In particular, the invention relates to a quick-connect coupling for fluid conduits and an actuator for the coupling.
2. Description of The Related Art
A number of quick-connect fluid couplings are known in the art. Typically, a male member is coupled to an opening in a female member with a locking sleeve. The locking sleeve is slidable on the female member and biased towards the end having the opening by a spring. A ball detent is positioned in a notch in the female member and can register with a complementary notch in the male member. A shoulder of the locking sleeve engages the outer edge of the ball detent to maintain it in the notches of both the male and female members when those members are fully engaged to lock them together. A recess in the locking sleeve is positioned to register with the ball detent when the locking sleeve is moved away from the male member, thereby allowing the ball detent to move out of the notch in the male member. The female member may then be disconnected from the male member. The procedure is reversed when coupling the two members.
However, such a quick-connect coupling mechanism is most effectively manipulated with the use of two hands when coupling and uncoupling. One hand is used to hold the female member while the fingers of the other hand are used to slide the locking sleeve away from the opening of the female member against the action of the spring. If the male member is not rigidly fixed, oftentimes a third hand is necessary to position the male member within the female member.
Such quick-connect coupling mechanisms are used in bottling plants in filling soft drink syrup containers, for example. An operator may manipulate the quick-connect mechanism hundreds of times a day to fill the containers. Such repeated use of the conventional quick-connect coupling mechanism can cause an operator's hands to become cramped and sore even after a short period of time. In addition, because the manipulation is essentially at least a two step process (positioning the male and female members and manipulating the locking ring) requiring two hands, production is slowed down.
Prior methods to actuate quick-connect coupling devices have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,586 relates to a hose coupling connect and disconnect mechanism in a hydraulic system. A typical hose coupling mechanism is modified to include an actuator mechanism. The actuator mechanism includes a pair of semi-cylindrical clamping elements that are locked onto the periphery of the locking sleeve of the female member of the coupling mechanism and a pair of lever elements are pivotally connected to the clamping elements. The lever elements are pivotable about a fixed point relative to the female member. When an operator grasps and squeezes the lever elements, the lever elements move in a direction coaxial to the longitudinal direction of the female member. This causes the clamping elements and the locking sleeve to move in the same direction, releasing the ball detents to allow the male member to be connected to or disconnected from the female member. The bodies of the lever elements can be curved or contoured to fit the operator's hand.
However, in the aforementioned patent there is no guide associated with the lever elements or the clamping elements and if the lever elements are not moved synchronously, the locking sleeve may cant and not move easily. Further, because the lever elements are not rigidly fixed to the female member, it may be difficult to surely position the female member onto the male member with a single hand of the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,754 relates to a hose coupling connect and disconnect mechanism for use on a tractor. The mechanism includes a lever with a bifurcated lower end portion. When the lever is manually operated, a female coupling half is moved relative to a sleeve so that a ball detent is moved to release the male coupling half. However, the coupling mechanism is supported on a supporting bracket, which is supported on the tractor. Although the lever can be operated by hand, the entire coupling is not intended to be grasped by the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,719 relates to a quick coupler service fitting in which a spring-biased latch finger of a lever connected to the male end engages with a groove on the female end. However, such a design lacks the advantages and effectiveness of using ball detents and a locking sleeve.